Contradicting Thoughts of Love
by Krikoris
Summary: These are the contradicting thoughts of Christopher after the fight at Nikolas's house with Sarah. I havent reread the book lately so sorry if something is not write.This is Daniel Beddingfield's song 'If you're not the one'. I think this is pretty good


Ok, I know this is another spur of the moment piece of crap. I was listening to this song for the millionth time and it just came to me with one line of this song. I think you will find it easily. Please read and enjoy this. I never did a fic that involved Christopher and Sarah this deeply, so forgive me if he is out of character.  
  
***************************************  
  
Christopher sat in his room, thinking about what had happened at his brother's house. Sarah had hurt him, badly. But he did not want to think about it. He did not understand why his body tingled at the thought of her. She was a witch, he was a vampire. It could never happen.  
  
He remembered how he felt at the dance, with her in his arms. It made his feelings soar.  
  
*If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?*  
  
Somehow, Christopher had a feeling that she liked him as well. He would not have persued her if he had not sensed that she liked him. He had not felt this way ever since......  
  
*If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call. If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all*  
  
No. He would not think about that dead girl now. Now was not the time. He had to focus on the present.  
  
He felt as if Sarah was in the room with him, right then. But he knew she was probably back at her house, or out wiping out the vampiric race.  
  
*I never know what the future brings. But I know you are here with me now *  
  
Smiling amusingly, he stared out a window. Inside he felt as if his love for her could overcome anything. Even Dominique. At the dance he knew he was being selfish, asking her to do such a foolish thing. For the first time since he was human, he was in love. He wanted to be with Sarah always, forever.  
  
*We'll make it through. And I hope you are the one I share my life with*  
  
Sighing, he layed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to go and find her, but he was too angry. And scared. He had no idea what Sarah thought of him now. He was still not able to believe how much pain she had caused him, physically and emotionally. Christopher yearned to hold her again, just like he had as he danced with her, seemingly years ago.  
  
*I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?*  
  
A tear of frustration slid down his cheek and he wiped it away, his emotions surging through his body. All he could think about was her, Sarah Tigress Vida. Why a Vida? Had the universe decided to play a joke on him? Christopher ached to be next to her, his arms wrapped around her frame.  
  
*If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?. If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?*  
  
Groaning in frustration, he ran his trembling fingers through his hair. It amazed him that despite the fact that she had almost killed him, he still loved her. Although the anger he felt towards her was building by the second, he still loved her.  
  
"Why do I feel this way!?" Christopher asked the walls. He knew they would not respond. They never did.  
  
The core of his heart was throbbing in pain. The vampire knew what the feeling was. Love. No matter how his vampire side hated the witch for tricking him, LYING to him, his humanity felt like flying. He missed her. That was that.  
  
His humanity was leaving him. Nikolas had shown him the world he had left for Nissa, and it was tempting. But he stayed the way he was for his sister and Sarah. He had to show her that not all vampires were like Kaleo: Hating and merciless. He had to show her that Nikolas was not like that bastard.  
  
*'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away. And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today*  
  
Both vampire and witch kind would frown upon this. This love he was feeling was wrong. Deadly wrong. Two enemies falling for each other. Or worse, the vampire falling for a Vida. It was wrong in every aspect possible, but Christopher did not care. Something was making him feel this way and he did not want to give it away.  
  
*'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right. And though I can't be with you tonight. And know my heart is by your side*  
  
Christopher pushed back his emotions and sighed. He loved her, and he could not stop it.  
  
*I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am . Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?*  
  
A new aura was in the room. Slowly, he turned to see a vampire that was vaguely familiar. "Christopher, we need your help.You and your brother's blood bond got herself in a fight. We need to get her to SingleEarth." Nodding, Christopher stood up. Now was not the time to think of Sarah.  
  
*******************  
  
I know, this was crappy. But I mean, it was spur of the moment. This song is so beautiful, you must download it!!  
  
Krikoris 


End file.
